Bitter War
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: Ken and Yolei's relationship never was the fairytale romance of the digital century. At one point, it was a war. Language and suggestive themes
1. Arm yourself! It's a Civil War

Hey! I haven't been on for a long time. I have been thinking about this for a loooong time, now. So, read, review .. constructive criticism is very appreciated. And if you have any ideas as to how this should turn out, the please offer them. =)

Thanks!

* * *

It was bitter.

Quite possibly the worst thing to happen to the DigiDestined. It divided them straight down the middle, half of them taking one side, the other half of them taking the other side. Sora and Mimi, naturally took Yolei's side, along with Kari and Cody. The guys, Tai, Matt, TK, and Davis, all took the side of Ken. Joe remained neutral and focused on school, occasionally throwing in his opinion when pressured to.

It started a bit before the actual break-up. Yolei was constantly insecure about Ken living a distance away, going to school with the best and brightest, and being friends with some of Tokyo's teen socialites. Ken could only bit his tongue long enough before they actually started to fight about it. Cody could hear them through the walls sometime, yelling back and forth until the door was slammed. Ken left and Yolei cried.

They almost broke up several times. Ken usually started it by saying he wasn't good enough for her -- that it isn't working out and they're just miserable. Yolei fought it, saying that he just isn't trying. In reality, he could do nothing. They couldn't do anything. It finally ended when Yolei told him to leave in the middle of a fight.

"_Get the fuck out!" _

"_Yolei, you want to talk and I'm here to talk!" _

"_Get out." _

He did and that was the last argument they had, the last conversation they had, and the last time they would be in the same room together for a good two months.

Davis was the first one to open his mouth, saying that Yolei made it impossible. Kari offered her own words. "He didn't consider her feelings."

And it all went to the shits from there.

* * *

Digimon is not mine, never will be, and I don't plan on ever owning it... I like the messed up world I have in my head. =)


	2. Lip Gloss & Weapons of Mass Destruction

This is the second chapter. I hope you can understand my theme right now. I want to show how each DD is involved and then I want to show them in conflict over it. I know it sounds kind of out there, but I have it in my head, and it works. =)

I've worked over this and revised and revised. Please review. Good or bad. I feel as if it doesn't have the _umfph _it should have.

* * *

Covert warfare is a difficult situation to approach -- especially with women. They say what they don't mean when they want men to believe another truth. They push men away and make men think they're not interested when it is another story. They flirt and make men think there is chemistry when there are no intentions of anything more than a good flirt.

It's all to make a point. As crazy as it sounds, it all has a purpose.

Mimi was not new to all of this -- she was a veteran. She's fought many wars, some of them silent, some of very public. She vowed to assist Yolei in any possible and pass her knowledge on.

After all, Yolei was her sister.

_Kinda. _

So -- when Yolei heard that Ken was heading to a party, Mimi stepped in. This was their time to attack. Not only would she be able to get the two of them in, but Mimi knew the host. Ken wouldn't know what hit him until Mimi lifted her stilettos from his face.

"I want to look good, but I don't want to look like a skank," she said, looking at the selection of clothes Mimi was willing to share.

Mimi smiled, "do I ever look like a skank?" To save herself embarrassment, she quickly followed her question with a plea to not answer it.

The plan was fairly simple. Mimi was at Yolei's house with her arsenal of make-up and outfit selections. Yolei greeted her with a smile, ready to do this. The smile on her face slowly faded while they prepared. As Yolei poked through the extensive make-up kit and weapons of mass destruction, Mimi asked her, "are you sure you want to do this?"

Yolei took a moment to answer. She pulled out lip gloss and played with it in her hand. "Yeah. I'm sure." In a change of mood, she held up lip gloss and looked over to Mimi with a smile. She asked, "can I use this?"

"Duh!" Mimi said playfully.

This could go one of two ways: amazingly _awesome _or fucking _horrible_.

* * *

See ya guys later!


	3. They were casualties without knowing it

"Why don't you stare at her a little harder?"

It was this question that refocused Ken's eyes back to his own situation. He looked over at Davis briefly, then down into his empty cup. He was angry, silently fuming and ready to react. "Why is she here? She hates everyone here. Equally, they all hate her, too. How is this a good idea?"

At the completion of his small rant, David threw in, "See, you assume she was thinking. But here we have Yolei and Mimi. Two people who don't think always seem to end up with some stupid, collected thought."

"True."

Davis felt the awkwardness settle over them. Things were fine until those two entered the apartment. Ken was laughing smiling, introducing him to some fine females. It couldn't have been a better outing for himself … and, you know, Ken.

While Yolei talked with the host and others around, Mimi cast a look over towards the two men sitting next to each other. Davis caught it -- thanks the stars -- Ken didn't. It was the look of a woman on an evil, evil mission. He didn't like it, he didn't trust it.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Davis asked, trying to read Ken's face.

After a small shake of his head, he looked at Davis, a small smile on his face. "She started the fight. We're just going to fight back."

With that, Ken rose from his seat, Davis blindly doing the same, and walked into the crowd. Fearing a confrontation, yet waiting to see where Ken was going with the thought in his head, he stuck close. It became clear really quick that Ken was making a beeline for the group of females sitting and talking amongst themselves.

Ken could be charming when he wanted his way, and he charmed the women into letting him into the middle of their circle. He introduced Davis, who was now made wingman, and they accepted him as well.

As evil as it was, Mimi and Yolei were glaring at them when they were able to get the chance. Davis could see Yolei's pain -- it was written all over her face. It broke his heart.

She deserved it, though.

"Davis -- have you ever met Adia?" Ken brought his attention back to the group of females around him. Adia just happened to be a beautiful brunette who smiled at him -- almost as if she was interested.

This social side of Ken was a tool. A very powerful one. Strong enough to make Yolei leave the apartment with a very noticeable door slam. Even with Yolei gone and Mimi chasing after her, Ken still exchanged numbers -- making sure Adia and Davis did the same.

Ken's friends were **awesome**.

* * *

I hope you liked it =)

&& I hope it made sense.

Sorry for not posting. I was going through my own war ... but I was victorious. =)


	4. War hath no fury like a noncombatant

Another chapter. It took me a while thanks to finals. HOWEVER! here it is. I hope you like their take in the mess. The next chapter in my head is awesome, and I hope it will be awesome in print, too.

ENJOY!! =)

* * *

When Kari came home, dropped her book bag on the floor, and made a beeline for the couch, she didn't know it would end with her locking the door to the room she shared with Tai. Tai asked her how her day was. It was a simple question. She gave him a simple answer.

"Classes were boring, spent most of the time with Yolei. She was still fuming over Ken."

When Tai scoffed and mumbled to himself as to how Yolei was ridiculous, Kari's day became more interesting. If it wasn't for going through the same debate before with Davis, Kari might have been more civil about it.

"I don't understand why you penalize Yolei for being upset when Ken is deliberately trying to hurt her," she stated, catching Tai off guard. Picking up the remote, Kari decided to see what was on tv before starting her homework.

Tai didn't let it go. When Kari said her part, he stopped dead in his tracks, turning around and staring at her, his mouth wide enough to catch a small animal if he stood still enough. Then, he spoke.

"You are about as crazy as she is."

The TV turned off.

"Excuse me?" Kari asked, kneeling on the couch so she could watch Tai while he explained.

Tai didn't know what to say. He looked around, as if the walls would guide him into a scenario that doesn't involve arguing with his sister about something so foolish.

Still. He had to throw in his word. "Well, from what I heard--"

Kari interrupted, "From Ken, I'm guessing."

"--was that Yolei showed up somewhere she _wasn't invited_, dressed in an outfit that only Mimi seems decent to wear in public. And when Yolei isn't getting the reaction she wants from a guy that isn't interested in her anymore, she pitches a fit and storms out." Tai paused for a bit, then added, "but, I mean, I wasn't there."

He might have not been looking for an argument, but Kari gave him one. A long one at that. It lasted until dinner, then continued after. Tai was an insensitive jerk. Kari just took Yolei's side because they were both females.

Neither of them knew what really happened, but they were both willing to fight for what they believed.

Kari also happened to believe that Tai was not allowed into their room.

Tai didn't.

Kari won that fight.

* * *

Please review.


	5. Make sexual advances, not war

Hey -- second chapter in the night, so be sure to check out the chapter before it. And please, read and review =) It lets me know that I'm not wasting your time.

Oh -- and this chapter it not for people who giggle at the word penis.

* * *

It was treason. Flirting with the enemy. Switching sides, joining the other team, forming a union on his floor with the only woman who allowed him to feel like this.

They were too involved with each other to make it to his bed, clothes already discarded by the time they entered his room. They didn't "make love." That act was too sweet. Today they were filled with a feeling known as lust, feeding a hunger that developed over the months that they avoided seeing each other. All of the games played before were completely forgotten as they lied there on the floor, her head on his chest, listening to his heart quietly calm down while he wrapped his arm around her, idly playing with her hair.

She called him, commanding him to somehow get his stuff, things that collected at her house over the years. He asked if she could give it to Davis, she asked if he could get it from Kari. Neither seemed like a good idea.

Yolei spoke up, her voice softer than it was before when she called, demanding him to collect his things so all items related to him would be out of her life forever. She asked if it would be alright if she stopped by, considering her day was open. He pretended to think over the things he had to do. When he finally decided that his schedule was clear, he agreed.

When he opened the door to let her in, it was the first time they stood in front of each other since the day they broke up. She handed him a box. In it was various gifts and stuffed animals sitting on top of a soccer jersey she stole from him when they first started dating.

Somehow, it started with her putting the box down and walking towards him, kissing him as soon as she got close enough. Ken offered no resistance. They already knew they were in too deep when Ken slipped his hand under her shirt, feeling the skin on her hips and lower back.

"Do you want to go to my room?" he asked, taking a second and looking into her eyes. He missed her. She smiled and nodded, holding his hand as he led her to her room.

"Hey," Ken whispered, getting Yolei's attention. It worked, because she lifted her head and supported with her elbow. "Do you want to get some coffee and talk?"

Yolei smiled, "that sounds like a plan." She kissed his quickly before getting up and looking for her shirt.

Their friends were going to be **pissed**.


	6. When the pundit nation speaks, it roars

FML -- this is the second time I'm uploading this ... thank you notepad for uploading and completely taking away the formatting. Sorrrrryyyyy =(

Enjoy!

* * *

Even when Cody was young, when something was happening, he could feel it. When his mother and grandfather were planning a surprise party one year, he knew. After working long and hard over an art project due the next day, he knew something was wrong when Yolei knocked on his balcony door, the ripped painting hidden behind her back. Today, something was going on. It was enough to make him put his pencil down and look around.

Then it was obvious.

"_Are you fucking serious?" _

Yolei was yelling, almost screaming. This was nothing new in itself; Yolei always yells, curses, asks ridiculous things -- sometime all in the same moment. Ken saying something back was not new either, but his presence was enough for Cody to go to the balcony.

"I'm sorry! What did you want me to do?" Cody could hear Ken asking Yolei, who was now crying. "You and me -- we were broken up, we weren't even talking! I didn't know what to do."

"Get away from me," Yolei said, her voice wavering from emotion.

Now angry, Cody walked through the apartment, passed his mother who asked him what was wrong, and outside. After walking in front of the Inoue family door and knocking continuously until someone answered, Cody walked past Yolei's sister and proceeded to Yolei's room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yolei exclaimed as soon as Cody burst into her room. "How did you get into the apartment?"

"Go home, Ichijouji," Cody growled. Since the beginning of the war, Cody has tried his best to comfort Yolei and protect her. Every time Ken left after a fight, Cody would go over and give her support. At this point, he was tired of seeing Yolei go through this.

Ken stared at Cody in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

For a while, they all silently stood there, looking around at each other -- waiting. The rosy color in Cody's cheeks faded back to a normal tone, Yolei stopped crying, and Ken was now massaging his temples. Something else was going on, Cody could tell. Neither of them were speaking and now they avoided looking at each other. Only the air freely moved throughout the room.

There were two different sets of books open on her bed. Two notebooks. Two book bags.

"Yolei," Cody asked lowly, "what is Ken doing here?"

Yolei crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg, "we were talking," she mumbled.

Cody threw his arm up towards her bed, "like hell you were talking Yolei. _You were studying together?_"Words were not forming fast enough in his mind for him to express his true emotion at that exact moment. "When did you two start hanging out again?"

"No! Its not like that!" Yolei jumped to say, her face now red. "Ken just came over and now he's leaving."

Ken tried looking Yolei in the eye, but she avoided doing so. "You're right, nothing like that." Ken sighed, shaking his head while looking over at the books. Cody could see the anger build up in Ken as he walked to the bed and collected his books, shoving them into his book bag.

"Goodbye," Cody said, holding the door open for Ken. A tense moment was shared between Ken and Cody when Ken stopped and stood in front of Cody. Even Cody didn't know what was going to happen, afraid that Ken would lash out. "What do you want to do, hit me?"

Ken let a soft laugh pass his lips, "No, Hida, that would not be the _wise_ thing to do."

With Ken gone, Cody shut the door, his eyes immediately locking on Yolei.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked in a soft voice, tears forming in her eyes.


	7. You Get What You Negotiate

The reason why this is taking so long is that I'm actually writing about several different breakups going on around me. Whether it is between my and my ex, my roommate and her ex and a co-worker and her boyfriend.

=) Either way, I'm finally happy with the way the story is progressing and how I'm finally putting it together. (although quite bitter about how reality is progressing at the moment.)

* * *

"Checkmate."

Izzy frowned once he realized Ken truly won. Playing chess with Ken was like loading a gun with a full round of bullets and playing Russian Roulette; you didn't stand a chance.

Stopped analyzing his humiliating defeat and smiled up at Ken. "Good game."

"I second that."

"Have you read about Hollywood studios suing Pirate Bay?" Izzy asked, trying to spread the news about one of his favorite websites. "I think it's ridiculous. That wolverine movie was disgustingly bad."

"You actually watched it? Why?" Ken asked as if Izzy confessed to murder. "I didn't think you were into comic books."

"No, I simply downloaded the movie."

With a frown, Ken began to pack away his set. "Pirate Bay is destructive. I do not agree with it."

"Oh."

"I mean, do what you want, but it's theft."

"Yeah." Izzy flashed him another smile. "I downloaded one of those romantic movies. You know, incase a date actually goes well and someone would like to come home with me."

Smiling at the lightened conversation, Ken asked, "now. who are you asking out on a date? Is it that girl who helped work on a vaccine. I know she is a classmate of yours. She's .. something else." Ken smiled at mere thought of her.

"No. Not her. Another girl I've been tutoring."

The saddened tone alarmed Ken. "Oh, that's nice. You should bring her around."

"You already know her."

His eye actually twitched when Izzy let the news slip. It was a hard blow when Ken realized that their get together wasn't going to involve catching up and discussing current events like it used to be.

"I wanted to run it by you because I value your friendship," Izzy said lowly.

The only thing Ken could do was stare at the redhead in front of him. He didn't know whether to feel sorry for Izzy or to physically hurt him. Yolei could be using him as a tool to get back at Ken or she could be moving onto a good person who would take care of her and give her what he couldn't.

"Do whatever you want."

"No, I don't want to hear it. It's a trap and no matter what I do would be wrong." Izzy stared at his hands while he talked. "You know how I've felt for her for a long time but I respect you and I respect her. I won't do pursue her if you don't want me to."

He was put on the spot and an answer would be needed soon. Many times before, he has been forced to act on his feet, but not like this. Never like this.

He couldn't stand to lose.

He couldn't stand to lose Yolei.

"Please, don't," was his simple response.

Before the situation was officially settled, Izzy added. "Just so you know .."

With those words, Ken unintentionally glared at Izzy, mostly amazed at the genius's forwardness. It might have also been an attempt to force Izzy to back off.

"I won't wait forever for you to fix things with Yolei."

"Agreed."

The reply was enough to end the conversation. They sat there in silence before Izzy decided it was getting late and he should leave. Snidely, Ken thought it would be the best thing the redhead could do at that point.


	8. Fear of Failure Ran a Strong Second

When an former coke head asks to patch things up, you would be hesitant to. Right?

Either way -- this is the next installment in the bitter war. Don't doubt the conversation. Guys really do things like this. =)

Also, don't forget that I also uploaded a chapter before this. This is kinda like Ken acting when he realizes that might happen if he didn't.

* * *

Her phone was bright enough and loud enough to scare her. Being alone and in the dark, her obnoxious ringer blared in the quiet house. It disrupted her peace and quiet that she fought days for. Having the apartment to herself was a gift in itself.

Yolei's heart sped when she read the caller ID on her phone. It was 12 in the morning and usually the only people who call her are drunk or bored friends who knew she would be awake at this time of night.

_**Incoming Call:**  
Keeennnn_

It was a short time before Yolei thought that she should answer it. He ringtone was almost finished playing when she rushed to answer it. "Hello?" she said urgently.

_"Oh, hey,"_ Ken said lowly. _"How are you?" _

Yolei checked her phone again. It was 12 am and it was Ken. "I'm fine. Everything alright?"

_ "I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow. Spend the day over or something." _

Yolei paused before she said, "yeah, I definitely can stop by." She was smiling, thinking of the things to say to keep this productive conversation going.

_"The diner by me, we've been there, they're having a cheesecake day kind of thing and I know you like cheesecake and things like that."_ Ken's ramble died down and she heard his nervous laugh. _"Does that sound good?" _

A smile grew on her face when she realized Ken was asking her out. He was being forward, something he was not known for. Originally, Yolei asked Ken out, impatient when it came to waiting for Ken to make a move.

_"I was actually hoping that we could hang out." _

The smile fell when she realized what it would actually entail. She didn't know if she wanted to go through everything again. This would be the first time Yolei would have heard from him after Cody forced their argument to an end. They never resolved the issue that ended the temporary peace between them.

She couldn't go through it all again.

"I don't know. I don't think it would be appropriate."

When there was silence, Yolei checked to make sure the call didn't end.  
_  
"What do you mean?" _

"I don't know, I just don't think it would be appropriate." Her heartbeat sped up when she realized what she was doing.

_ "You know what, forget it. Maybe it's just best that we don't talk again." _

"Come on, Ken," she pleaded. "Don't say that. We can still try talking. See where it goes and everything."

_ "No we can't. I guess we're just better off as acquaintances." _

"Ken, please. We've known each other for years, don't say that," she pleaded.

Truth be told, she was more comfortable holding him art arms length so he didn't get closer than letting him go for good. It might have been selfish, but it was the safest route before she was ready to try again. She wasn't ready to forgive him.

_ "Goodbye." _

And just like that, he ended the conversation. He ended everything.

Not knowing how to feel, Yolei looked back at her laptop and continued her homework. Somewhere, she was confident that he would come back.

For now, she was willing to let it go. She was willing to wait and see if he would really stick true to his words.


	9. The Internet Will Abolish War

The internet served as a wonderful tool in research. Within seconds, one could have hundreds of peer reviewed journals at their fingertips. This research could be best for knowing where to take an experiment or to know the best method of approaching a specific issue. Ken could navigate those search engines and with the right keywords, finding the article he needs to complete his research. Others would sometimes watch in astonishment as he pulled articles from the depths of the internet with ease.

With his senior project aside, it was time to move onto another project. This was more of a social experiment. Davis called it torture and insane, but Davis didn't really understand. Davis was the one to sign him up for the social network to begin with. What gave Davis the right to call it stalking?

With a few years between Ken and his last real conversation with Yolei, many things have changed. Sitting in his own apartment with a small pack of beer, Ken kept up with those changes. He could easily see how Yolei's sister gained weight significantly since gaining independence and that Yolei was suffering through a tough breakup with Izzy. Having dated for all of five minutes, she obviously was enduring a great loss. Every instance of change in Yolei and Izzy's relationship was blasted on Ken's homepage. Even the internet knew what he was looking for and placed it on a silver platter for him.

Ken never understood the concept of social network sites. With what they do the networks you exist in, they seem to be the greatest tool in ruining it. No one ever picks up the phone to see how a friend is doing or to ask a question. People now log onto their computer and ask, sometimes in a very public way.

It was time for him to break that cycle. Being tired of the nonsense and Davis picking on him for his social experiment, Ken logged off and picked up his cell phone. Despite deleting Yolei's number 3 years ago, he could still input the digits from memory. Whether or not he should continue with this thought was another story. Consulting Davis might not give him the answer he wants to hear.

Deciding to cut the middle man out, Ken continued with the phone call.

* * *

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack.


End file.
